ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Welcome to The Underground (Ben 10: The Ultimate Omniverse episode)
Plot The episode begins in Undertown. We see Rook and Kevin chasing Thunderpig. Eventually, Thunderpig just stops and turns around. Readying his weapon, he screams: "Thunder, thunder, Thunderpig, hoooooo", but stops abruptly and falls over as blood starts dripping from his chest. Rook just says: "Ben, you didn’t have to kill him". Ben appears (as Chamalien) and says: "I didn't stab him anywhere lethal". Ben then changes back and sees an flyer taped to a wall advertising a fighting ring called "The Underground", with Liam and a Tetramand on it. Ben looks at the address and the team starts running to it as the intro plays. After the intro, we see the inside of a tent. Liam is at a stand inside, where a line is. Liam calls for the next person in line as Ben walks up. Liam begs for Ben not to beat him up, but Ben just asks if Psyphon is running The Underground. Liam says that if he wins three battles, he can face him, and even arrest him if he wins. Ben agrees to the terms and prepares to fight. As we see the arena, we hear a voice scream: "WELCOME, ALIENS OF ALL RACES, TO THE UNDERGROUND! TONIGHTS BATTLES WILL BE QUITE EVENTFUL, FIRST, ONE OF OUR CHAMPIONS, WILL BATTLE....". As we hear him scream this, Ben walks out and is announced. The crowd cheers, and his opponent comes out, a Tetramand named Fawkes. The crowd cheers even louder for him. Ben prepares to dial as Fawkes gets in a battle position. The match starts, and Ben turns into Arctiguana. Ben dodges all of Fawkes' attacks, and tries to freeze him. He misses, but keeps trying until he is hit, but manages to freeze one of Fawkes’ arms in the process. As he is trying to unthaw it, Arctiguana freezes him completely and knocks him over. The announcer counts to ten and Ben is declared the winner. As Ben leaves the stadium, Rook and Kevin catch him and ask what he’s doing. Ben explains what's happening and Ben overhears the announcer and runs off right as Kevin is about to warn him about something. Ben prepares for his next match, and walks out. His next battle is against Bubble Helmet. Ben Dials Four Arms and the match begins. They fight for only a few seconds before Four Arms breaks Bubble Helmet's Glass Bowl and he falls over suffocating. The announcer counts to ten and Bubble Helmet is carried away. We cut to Psyphon. He is in a bunker. The announcer comes in and tells him that Ben is about to fight him. Psyphon ignores him, so the announcer comes closer, only to be punched by Psyphon, who tells him he has a plan. He shows the announcer Techadon armor. Inspector 13 walks up, and Psyphon hands him money. We return to Ben, Rook and Kevin. Kevin tells Ben to make sure the Omnitrix doesn't time out, because he will be disqualified if he changes at all during the match. Ben tells him not to worry so much and walks out to the arena. Ben walked out and turned into Kickin Hawk. Psyphon was announced to be his opponent, but when he came out, he was in Techadon war armor. Ben just confronted him, but Psyphon asked what he’s doing there, since he had not actually done anything wrong. Ben told him he was wanted for escaping from his prison cell. Psyphon angrily started fighting him. They fought for a while, and Ben managed to get him down, but right before the announcer could finish counting down, Ben timed out. The announcer screamed: "DISQUALIFIED!" Instead of calling for Psyphon's defeat. Ben started to try and reason for another match, but the announcer refused. Ben was about to take Psyphon anyway, which would have caused him to be attacked, but the fans in the arena started screaming to let him rematch. The announcer looked to Psyphon, and saw his head nodding. The announcer said they would rematch in ten minutes. Ben ran back and started asking for ideas on how to beat Psyphon. Rook said he would have to find an alien that was powerful enough to beat him quickly. Ben looked up and said he knew who to choose as he ran to the arena. Psyphon entered the arena first, ready to fight in his Techadon robot. Ben then came out and prepared to battle. Psyphon said: "You only get one transformation, I'm guessing your going to pick Humungousaur or Way Big or something". Ben just replied with "I'm going for something a little smaller". Then, Ben transformed into Jury Rigg and the match began. Kevin just shouted: "JURY RIGG, WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU PICK JURY RIGG?!" But Rook turned to him and said: "Do you not remember his power?" Jury Rigg dodged the few punches Psyphon was able to do. He jumped onto the armor and disassembled it. He then rebuilt it as a laser cannon and fired it at Psyphon. Psyphon was knocked out and Ben won. We then see Rook cuffing Psyphon, Liam, and Bubble Helmet. Ben and Kevin start talking about how they were in an arena battle years ago, and the screen cuts to black. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Jury Rigg, Four Arms, and Chamalien make their The Ultimate Omniverse debuts. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Kevin Levin Villains *Psyphon *Bubble Helmet *Liam *Thunderpig *Fawkes *The Announcer *Inspector 13 (Cameo) Aliens Used *Chamalien *Arctiguana *Four Arms *Kickin Hawk *Jury Rigg Allusions —The events of the original series episode: Grudge Match are mentioned at the end. Trivia *Inspector 13 was originally going to have more screen time. Category:Episodes